Love On the High Seas
by shana.rose
Summary: Sybil Crawley always loved it when her father, Admiral Robert Crawley, took her with him to sea. She always dreamed of sailing off to different lands and exploring the world, but when she meets a man willing to make her dreams come true will she be able to give up the only life she's ever known? AU story taking place during the 1800s, when exploration & ships were at their peak!
1. The Sea is Calling

**A/N: This story takes place during the 1800s and it completely AU. I don't know much about the navy, especially the British navy in the 1800s but I tried to make sure to use proper ranks and terms. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Sybil carefully tiptoed out of the hallway and onto the deck. The moon was high and the stars were twinkled in the night sky.

The only people awake were the men on watch, Seamen Thomas and William, and Lieutenant John Bates who was on the helm tonight. They were all used to the Admiral's youngest daughter's antics. Out of Admiral Crawley's three daughters the youngest, Miss Sybil, was the most drawn to the sea. It was as if the sea called to her most nights.

Sybil closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sea air. She always loved it when Papa took her and her sisters with him on his sea journeys. Mary and Edith hated it but she longed for the days she was able to go to sea. If it was up to her she would never set foot in England ever again.

She walked over to the side of the ship and looked out into the sea. She tried to remember all the places she had been and imagine all the places she had yet to come across.

She was trying to imagine what the continent of Asia looked like, conjuring pictures from books she had read when she was it.

There was something in the water moving. It was bobbing in the harsh waters. She squirted her eyes and leaned over the bannister, trying to see it properly when the moonlight shed its light on it. She gasped, it was a person.

"There's somebody in the water!" She shouted looking up at the helmsmen and then rushing her to the watchmen she then shouted up to them, "Look! There's someone in the water! LOOK!"

* * *

Tom had been holding on to the piece of wood for hours. His body was frozen and exhausted but he kept pushing his feet praying that he would not die tonight.

He was beginning to feel drowsy when he finally saw it. A ship, a naval ship. He let out a shaky laugh, right now it could be the Queen's ship and he wouldn't have cared, so long as he could finally stop kicking his feet.

He lifted his arm to wave at the ship, hoping that someone would notice him when he lost his grip.

* * *

The men quickly turned trying to find the poor soul that had gotten lost at sea. William was the first to spot him on the telescope. "Miss Sybil's right! There's a poor lad in the water holding on to some driftwood it looks like!"

"I must get the Admiral. Keep your eyes on him Miss Sybil." With that John Bates ran into the ship heading straight for the Admiral's room.

Sybil stared at the man intently holding onto the bannister with clenched hands. The waves were rough and she was both surprised and impressed that the man was still hanging on. The moment she thought this however he seemed to lose his grip.

"Oh no…" She whispered, she watched helplessly as the man tried and failed to grab hold of the bark of wood.

"We have to do something!" Sybil shouted looking at Thomas and William with pleading eyes.

"We can't do anything til the Admiral comes Miss!" Shouted William apologetically.

Thomas snorted and mumbled, "What are we supposed to do anyways? Jump in and get him? Fat chance of me doing that. The water has to be freezing."

William glared at him before returning his head back to Miss Sybil and gasped. "MISS SYBIL DON'T!"

He was too late though, for Sybil had already climbed onto the railing of the ship and jumped off the side of the ship.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was how cold the water was. _Christ its freezing!_ This did not stop her though she was determined to save the man. She began swimming over to her man. He was helplessly flailing in the water, trying frantically to keep his head above water.

Sybil was only a few feet away when he began to sink. _No! I will not let him drown!_ She took a deep breath and dived after him.

* * *

He was flailing in the water. He tried to grab onto the piece of the wood but every time he tried it would slip out of his fingers.

Tom moved his arms around desperately trying to keep himself above the water. _So cold. It's so damn cold!_

He realized he couldn't keep this up much longer. His body was exhausted and frozen from all the hours lost at sea. _No I can't die like this. I won't! _But as much as he protested his body refused to listen. He began to sink the air was being ripped right out of his throat.

Tom's eyes were beginning to close, giving in to his fate when he saw her.

A woman with dark curls spiraling around her head. She had skin as white as snow and lips as red as the most delicious of apples. Her body was wrapped in a flowing white dress that seemed to hug every inch of her body. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_An angel. She must surely be an angel._

Tom smiled as he thought _Well if I am to die, thank the gods for sending this goddess to take me there._ And with that thought, Captain Tom Branson closed his eyes.

**A/N II: Originally this was going to be a one-shot but the story seemed to have a mind of its own and **_**insisted**_** on being a multi-chapter fic. **


	2. Captain Oh Captain

As Sybil fell onto the ship deck she began coughing. She had swallowed enough seawater to fill a lake and it was a bit hard to breathe.

"SYBIL!" She looked up in time to see her father rush over to her. "Sybil are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

She smiled weakly, "I'm fine Papa, just a bit cold."

The relief on his face lasted for all of a second before he began shouting. "How DARE you do that Sybil! You could have drowned! Of worst! Really Sybil what _were _you thinking!"

Sybil glared up at her father. "I was _thinking_ that he was going to die if someone didn't help him! And everyone was too busy waiting for_ you_ to do anything! So I took matters into my own hands."

She watched as she father's face turned red waiting for the shouting match that was about to ensue when Mary and Edith ran out.

"Sybil! Oh Sybil darling are you all right?" Mary rushed over throwing her arms around her soaking wet sister.

"Sybil you're freezing!" Shouted Edith, equally torn as grabbed onto her arm.

"Go get her a blanket Edith." Mary commanded, and for first Edith did what she asked without complaining.

"Mary! Edith! What are you two doing up! It's the middle of the night!" Said Robert rather loudly, he was still fuming from his youngest latest antics. "More importantly what were YOU doing here Sybil! Why were you on the deck in the first place?!"

Mary rubbed her sister's arms trying to warm her up. "Papa can't this wait until tomorrow? Sybil's freezing and she needs to go inside and get warm."

Robert clenched his fist but nodded to his eldest. "Get your sister inside. I'll handle our new passenger."

Edith walked back over and wrapped the blanket around her sister. With Mary on one side and Edith on the other Sybil was gently pushed past the mast and to the door but before she walked through the door she looked back at the man lying on ship deck.

Dr. Clarkson was working on him, trying to bring his breath back to him. Yet it didn't look like Dr. Clarkson was having much luck, he was still so very pale and for a second she was scared that she had saved him only to watch him die when he jerked and gasped for breath.

And Sybil had never felt so relieved in her entire life.

* * *

He couldn't stop coughing. The water in his throat made it impossible to breath. His body jerked, his shoulders caved in as he let out another series of coughs.

"Steady on lad." He could hear someone talking next to him, "William hold him up."

William helped the man into a sitting position and slapped him on the back a few times.

As someone- a man named William apparently- pulled him up his coughs finally began to lessen until they finally stopped. He took a few deep breaths while he tried to get a hold of himself.

"How are you feeling son?" Tom looked up through watery eyes at the man before him. He was older fellow, white hair with a white mustache to match.

Tom coughed before saying, "Fine. As fine as a lad can be after almost drowning I suppose mister…"

The man laughed as he closed his medic bag. "Dr. Clarkson, ship doctor."

Dr. Clarkson got up and began to walk away when Tom spoke. "This is a navy ship."

Dr. Clarkson turned back towards the young man and raised his eyebrow. "It is."

Tom didn't look at the doctor but looked at the very high-up looking man. "And is that the man under commission?"

Dr. Clarkson wondered why it mattered but replied, "Yes…. that's Admiral Crawley."

Tom didn't replied but kept his eyes on the Admiral. So he was the famous Admiral Crawley. He thought he been taller. "Doc."

Dr. Clarkson sighed, the man had only been awake for ten minutes and yet he seemed to have the gull to give him commands. "Yes?" He said impatiently.

"Who saved me?"

Dr. Clarkson was taken aback by the question. He shifted in his spot wondering whether he should tell the man or not. "It was Miss Sybil, Admiral Crawley's youngest daughter. She was the first to spot you and the one who jumped in to save you."

Tom laughed. _So I didn't imagine her. And of course, she had to be an Admiral's daughter! That would be my luck._

* * *

Tom walked into the spacious office of Admiral Crawley. It was still very late but the Admiral had ordered the crew to bring him to his office as soon as possible. And how could Tom not listen to an _Admiral_? _No no mustn't do anything to displeasures the Admiral_ he thought just barely holding in a chuckle.

Sybil slowly crept out of her room and down the hall towards her father's office. She had heard some people walking past. At this time at night the only place they could be going down was her father's office. And there was only one person who they could be talking about.

Sybil walked into the storage room next to her father's office. There was a hole in the wall that lucky no one but herself had discovered. She leaned down and looked through just as her father began to speak.

* * *

John walked over to the desk, looking through papers. He's seen the man before he knows it, but where? He knew if he saw a name or a title or _something_ he would remember. He just needed to look.

John sighed, it was no use. He started towards the door when the window busted open. He rushed over to shut it. He looked over and sighed yet again at the sight of all the papers on the floor. He began to reach for the papers when he saw it.

* * *

As the door opened Robert looked up, "Oh good you're here. How are you feeling mister…?"

Tom smirked, "Good Admiral, and trusting me I'm no mister."

Robert raised an eyebrow as he waved his hand to a chair on the other side of the table, "Oh?"

Tom smiled as he sat down into the chair lounging in the chair as he pulled his gun and dagger from their hiding place.

John had just reached the room when Tom put the weapons on the table. He looked at the man in front of him and back to the paper in his hand. He could only see the back of him but there was no doubt about it, it was him.

Tom smirked as he said, "You see I'm a pirate."

John rushed over to the Admiral's side and gave him the wanted poster.

There he was, Captain of the Emerald ship wanted dead or alive for £100, Revolutionary Tom.

**A/N: I'm not British and I'm certainly no expert on the economy during the 1800s but from what I read on google ****1 would equal about 100 today so ****100 would have been a LOT of money. **

**Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: This chapter is for Pointless Things, whom I promised the new chapter would be up last Friday but do to my sister making a surprise three day visit was unable to keep my promise.**

* * *

Suddenly guns were up. The two men who had brought Tom in were now pointing their guns at him.

Admiral Crawley however only looked at Tom intently as he put his hand up; signaling his men to put down their weapons. Hesitantly they did.

"Lieutenant get the handcuffs on him." John nodded and quickly put them around Tom's wrist tightly.

"Now, I have a few questions for you Branson, the first being why did you admit to being a pirate?" The Admiral raised his eyebrow as he spoke. _Why did he go out of his way to admit it rather than wait for it to be found out?_

Tom chuckled, "You would have found out eventually I imagine. In fact that one" nodding to Lieutenant Bates, "already did and besides just as you must be proud to be an Admiral I'm proud to be a pirate."

Robert frowned, the idea that anyone would actually be proud to be a pirate, an enemy of the Queen, was beyond him. "But why take out your weapons?"

Tom shrugged as he said, "You would have searched me, will probably still search me and if I corroborate I figure I'll be treated better while on board."

"But why would you want to corroborate?" Robert didn't trust this pirate; he was acting far too confident and nonchalant about being on a navy ship.

Tom laughed, "What choice do I have? I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean on a navy ship and the nearest land is mostly likely a week away. It's not as if I can swim off into the sunset or anything. My choices are either live another day or walk the plank."

Robert narrowed his eyes as he said, "And what about your ship? How do I know that your ship isn't waiting around the next bend or this is a trick?"

Tom smirked, "Well _sir_ if you hadn't noticed there is nothing but sea for miles. Where would I keep my men? In the clouds?"

Robert gritted his teeth as he listened to the pirate laugh. _Thinks he's so clever doesn't he?_ "You didn't answer my first question _Captain."_ Spitting out the last word full of anger and distrust for the pirate before him.

"Well that depends _Admiral._" Tom said with a bit of a bite this time. His eyes were no longer laughing but were cold with silent anger.

"On what?" Robert barked he was tired of talking to this bloody pirate, tired of his disrespect.

"On what you want to know and what you'll do to me afterwards." Tom said his voice dropping an octave. "If you think I'm going to tell you all the ins and outs of my ship or our operatives than you're a fool, and if you think there a chance in hell I'm telling you our coordinates or where the Emerald was supposed to go next well then you might as well shot me now _Admiral_."

Robert glared at the pirate and barely holding in his anger replied, "Send him to the brig."

* * *

Sybil hadn't slept a wink. Far too much had happened last night after all. She scouted a man in the sea, rescued him, and found out that he was a pirate.

'_A pirate! Goodness! Papa is not going to be pleased with me _that's_ certain.'_ Sybil couldn't help but snort.

Sybil pulled off her covers but she did not get up. Her thoughts going back to the conversation her father had with the pirate Captain. She had to admit the man knew how to stand for himself and he refused to let her father have the edge. Weapons on the table, handcuffed, and four guns ready to shot him at any second and yet he still remained calm. It was rather impressive.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sybil winced as her father began shouting at her. '_Getting to the point I see.'_

"Papa I was-"

Robert snappily responded, "It doesn't matter why you did it, all that matters is that you did do it! You should know better Sybil! You could have drowned or worst!"

Sybil raised an eyebrow before loudly replying back. "I wasn't going to let him die! He was barely hanging on when I spotted him! I wasn't going to just stand there and let him die!"

Robert sighed angrily stating, "He's a pirate Sybil! You saved a pirate!"

Sybil lifted her head as she said, "He's still a person Papa."

Robert growled, ready to blow the basket when Mary walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Papa but Lieutenant Bates is asking for you." She said smiling weakly at Sybil.

Robert sighed, "Right." Robert turned to leave but paused at the door, "This is not over Sybil."

Sybil sighed and dramatically flopped into her head. "Thank you for saving me Mary."

"Don't thank me I was just following orders which reminds me why were you disobeying yours?" Mary replied with a questioning look in her eyes.

Sybil closed her eyes, "I wasn't. Papa said that as long as we do not bother the crew we are allowed on the deck did he not?"

Mary scoffed, "Yes but he was talking about during the day and we both know it."

Sybil sat up and looked defiantly at her sister, "I didn't."

Mary rolled her eyes. _Why must she always be so stubborn?_ "Oh really? And what about jumping off ship? Are you telling me that Papa never told you not to do that as well?"

Sybil blushed and looked down at her hands. "That was different. The man was drowning after all."

"Yes because the pirate has never done _anything_ wrong in his life to deserve to die like that." Mary said mockingly.

Sybil gasped at her sister's words. "Mary! You don't mean that!"

Mary shrugged and turned towards the window. "He's a pirate Sybil."

"Doesn't make him less of a person," Sybil glared at her sister. She knew Mary didn't mean it, that her sister was only pretending to be so cold to hide her feelings about what had happened this summer with Matthew. "Pirate or not he is still a person and I do not regret saving him."

Mary laughed as she walked towards the door. "Really? I'm sure if you talked to him you would be."

Then Mary reached out and opened the door and walked out leaving Sybil with one thought in her mind._ 'Well we shall see about that.'_

* * *

And with that Sybil walked out her room with a certain destination in mind.

Tom lied on the hardwood floor staring up at the ceiling wondering how his crew was doing when he heard footsteps. Tom closed his eyes wondering what the Admiral wanted from him now. _'Bet he wants me to sell out my crew again.' _He snorted at the thought. It would never happen.

"Mister…. Pirate Captain?" Tom's eyes open as he heard the smooth silky voice of a woman.

He hastily pushed himself up into a sitting position as he looked up and his breath left him. There she was the angel like goddess that had rescued him.

She was looking at him shyly leaning ever so lightly forwards the bars her eyes were full of curiosity.

Tom stood up and smiled lightly at her. "Miss Sybil I presume?"

Sybil eyes flew wide open, _'How does he know my name?' _She took a step forward towards the bars as she said, "How did you know?"

Tom chuckled before replying, "Before I passed out I saw you swimming towards me and when I awoke I asked the kind doc who saved me."

"Oh."

Tom couldn't help but stare at her intently. He had thought that in the moment his eyes had been deceiving him, that in his mind had been over-exaggerated her beauty but in the light of day he could see that it hadn't. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

The ship jerked and Sybil grabbed hold on of the bars and Tom pressed his head against another. They were very close now.

"What can I do for you miss? I highly doubt the Admiral approves of his daughter coming down to pay a pirate a visit."

She chuckled at the very true statement. Her father would kill her if he knew she was here. "Nothing I just- I just thought I would check up on you sir. Make sure you were all right."

Tom smiled, "Thank you miss, that's very kind of you… and for the record I'm no sir."

She laughed remembering how he had said the same words to her father last night. "Then what should I call you…Captain? Papa would have my head!"

"Then Branson, if you can't call me Captain then Branson will have to do, though I suppose you could always call me Captain Branson when you want to stirrup trouble with the Admiral."

They both laughed.

Sybil smiled and put her hand through the bar. "Well Captain Branson it's a pleasure to meet you properly."

Tom smiled and pulled his handcuffed hand through the bar and shook her hand. "Likewise."

They stood like that for a moment until the ship jerked violently with a loud boom ringing through the air. The combination of the two almost knocking Sybil right off her feet if Tom hadn't still been holding her hand and pulled her towards the bars at the last second.

"What on earth!" Sybil said looking frantically between Branson and the room around them. Almost everything had fallen over.

"A canon," Tom said looking around the room. "That was definitely the sound of a canon, and from the feel of it, it didn't come from the ship."


	4. Trust

"You mean we're under attack?" As she said the words a ship shook again this time she could feel the impact.

"Aye miss, I would definitely said that." Tom said grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" She shouted over the sound of the navy ship's own canons.

Tom laughed gleefully, his words cheeky as he said, "Think about it! Who would shoot at a navy ship?"

Sybil gasped, "pirates." She had taken one hand off the bars and placed it over her mouth. _His crew, it has to be his crew._ She felt sick, her stomach was in knots. _Must be all the rocking. _

The ship shook again pushing her right into the bars again.

"Are you alright?"

Sybil opened her eyes to find his face hovering on the other side of the bars.

"Up!" She shouted, jumping away from the bars. "I- I have to go back up! See- to see what's happening."

Sybil was almost at the first step when he shouted, "Wait!"

She paused and looked back at him.

"Wait! Miss Sybil can you... that is, when your done could you come back down and... and tell me what kind of ship it is?"

Sybil pursed her lips, she should say no of course, but looking at his face pressed against the bars, his pleading eyes she could not refuse him. She nodded.

* * *

The deck was in chaos.

Sybil had been aboard a navy ship fifteen times but she had never been on a ship under attack. She walk through the door to men rushing about.

"Miss Sybil what are you doing here!"

Sybil spun around to find Lieutenant Bates behind her. "Bates! What is going on?"

Bates placed his hand on her shoulder, "Pirates. Look see over there."

Turning around she could see the ship moving towards them getting ready to attack again as it pivoted a turn.

She swallowed before asking, "Is it the pirate Branson's ship?"

Bates shook his head. "No, his ship is the emerald, famous for not only being the fastest ship in the ocean but also for his coloring."

"Coloring?" Sybil said confused, surely he didn't mean that the ship was actually made of emeralds.

Bates chuckled, "The ship is green. The mast, so I heard is wood stained green and the paint on the hull is a dark green has well."

Bates directed her shoulders away from the oncoming ship and towards the door. "That one has a light brown mast with a black hull. It has however black sails which means it's The Soap."

"The Soap?" Sybil said yet again confused.

"It's the ship's name Miss Sybil. The Soap. Now its time for you to stay inside miss." Bates then gently pushed her into the ship and closed the door.

* * *

"The Soap? Christ why did it have to be the bloody soap." Tom groaned.

Sybil looked down at her hands not quite sure what to do. "That's what the Lieutenant said."

She paused before asking, "What's wrong with The Soap?"

Tom sighed and awkwardly ran his hands through his hair. "The Captain of The Soap, O'brien, is a ruthless sort. Only helps others when it's in her best interest."

"She?" A female pirate? Let alone one that was a Captain? She had never heard of such a thing.

"Aye she. Captain Sarah O'brien. Witch of the ocean, they call her." He said from the ground, smiling up at smiled back.

"Miss Sybil I have to ask for another favor." Tom said staring intently into her eyes. "I need you to find a way to get this," he then pulled a necklace, a rosary off his neck. "Onto The Soap."

Sybil stopped smiling. "I- I can't! I've already done too much! And how would I even get it on board their ship? It's so far away!"

Tom rose out the ground and quickly dropping he rosary in her hands. "You'll think of something! Please miss! This might be my only chance!"

"You're only chance of what?" Sybil said pulling her hand quickly away. She was holding the rosary but she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"To get off this ship. If I stay here I will surely die." His voice was low and pleadful.

"I- I don't know-"

He cut her off though, "Please miss! I'll- I'll do anything! Just figure a way to get it on the ship!"

"Anything?" Sybil held her breath, she knew what she wanted, what she would ask of him if he agreed.

"Anything."

"Adventures!" Sybil blurted out.

"What?" Tom furrowed his eyebrows.

Sybil took a calming breath. "Adventures, I want to hear all about your adventures. Everything about them actually. I want to know about your ship, your crew, where you've been, and- and what's its like. What it's _actually _like, being a pirate that is."

Sybil looked nervously at Branson. His face was grim and mouth was in a straight line. He moved away and kicked the wall.

"DAMN IT!"

Sybil moved back, surprised not only by his language but by his action. Surely this wasn't too hard a bargain for him? "What's the matter? I... I thought it was a reasonable request."

He snorted, "Of course you did. Tell me, did you also think that when you're father suggested it?"

Sybil frowned. "I don't understand what you mean. What does my father have to do with this?"

Tom laughed, "I should have realized the minute you walked in here it was a trap. After all why would an Admiral's daughter come and pay a visit to a lowly pirate."

And just like that it dawned on her. "You think I'm a spy or something."

"I don't think it I know it." He growled.

Sybil glared, "I'm not a spy."

"Of course not." He said sarcastically, sneering at her as he said it.

"I mean it. Even if I wanted to, even if I came up with the most brillant plan in all creations, my father would never let me." She said throwing her arms up angrily, the words falling out of her mouth bitterly.

Tom looked at her for a good minute before saying, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Sybil placed her hands on her hips before saying, "You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

Tom chewed on his lower lip before standing. "Fair enough, but if I tell you what you want you have to swear on your mother's life that you'll tell no one what I say."

She nodded smiling broadly.

"And nothing about where we were going. I'll not say anything that will endanger my crew."

"Of course!" She said stepping closer.

"Alright then." He nodded.

"So we have an agreement then?" Sybil was positively beaming with excitement.

He chucked, "Aye as long as you keep up your side of the bargain."

Tom then spat on his hand, grinning to himself, and moved it in front of her.

To his surprise and amusement, she copied him. Spitting on her own hand and shaking his hand.


	5. Don't Give In

Sybil stomped her feet angrily. How was she suppose to get the rosary on the stupid ship if she wasn't allowed on deck! Frustrated, Sybil slammed the door and stomping into her room.

She growled, remembering how they wouldn't even let her through the door much less on the deck!

"Ugh!" They wouldn't let her on the stupid deck! Say it was _too dangerous_, that the Admiral _wouldn't approve_! Frustrated Sybil pushed her things off her desk.

Holding the rosary tighter she bite her lip. She had to get it on there. She **had **too.

* * *

"Lieutenant Carson! What the devil is going on here?" Shouted the Admiral. He'd been in his quarters doing some paperwork when the first attack hit, knocking down a desk in front of the door. It had taken him much too long for his liking to move it and get to the decks.

"Admiral Crawley, I'm afraid we've been hit by The Soap sir." Just as he had said this another cannonball hit the ship scrapping off a chunk of the railing.

Carson grabbed hold of the upper railing grunting as the ship jerked from side to side.

Robert frowned as he step back almost falling backwards. He scanned the ship trying to see if the ship had gained any other damages. "Damages?"

"That was the first sir," Carson said pursing his lips. Robert knew that face well enough to know Carson was holding something back.

"Speak up Lieutenant."

Carson held tighter to the ship as he heard Second Lieutenant Bates shout "Fire!" releasing their own cannons on their foes. "But I doubt it will be the last."

Looking over at the Soap Robert watched in horror as he saw the pirates grab hold the ropes on their ship. Holding on to their ropes with pistols in hand they readied themselves to jump.

"Men! Ready your arms! In the name of the Queen do not let those damn pirates on our ship!" The men ready their shots right as the first few pirates began to swing over the ocean.

* * *

_I have to get it on the ship no matter what. _She moved towards the window, she could see the ship from here all she needs to do is figure out a way to get it across.

She huffed and began to pace around when she noticed something lying on the ground. A slingshot. The slingshot she stole from her cousin Patrick when she was five. It had fallen into her case by accident but at this moment she couldn't help but think it was fate. Grinning as she tied up the rosary into a ball she opened the window and readied her shot.

_Come on, come on! _Pulling the slingshot as far back as possible Sybil took a deep breath and let it loose.

* * *

They had won. Barely and with great losses but they had won.

The Soap was speeding away to the east, and if things on deck were different Robert would command them to hunt them down.

But things were not different. His ship was in need of fast repairs and he had loss too many men. He looked over to the men he still had, placing the bodies into sacks and dumping them overseas with a quick prayer.

He frowned as he saw poor William be placed in a sack, he had liked the young man. Not a sloppy sort like some of the other men on board. He had been planning to promote him to master at arms when Lang left for his new appointment in the coming months.

"Admiral sir."

Robert turned towards his two best men, First Lieutenant Carson and Second Lieutenant Bates.

"What is it?"

The two men glanced at each other before First Lieutenant Carson stepped forward. "Sir, we were wondering if you had any orders for us to give to the men yet."

Robert sighed walking past the helm and to the back of the ship. "Yes, we'll have to switch around some duties, give some people extra work until we are able to reach land."

Bates walked over to him, "Forgive me sir but won't that take a month?"

Robert nodded, "yes I'm afraid so but we'll manage."

"And who should get the extra duties sir?" Carson said frowning as he looked at the men.

Robert sighed, "I'm still working out the details on that one but I've decided on a few matters such as the cabin boys helping out the seamen with their duties and some of the seamen will do the officer duties. Smith will be promoted and that watchmen, what was his name? The dark hair one."

"Thomas sir?" Bates said raising an eyebrow.

Robert nodded, "Yes that one, he'll be placed as our Purser until we reach land."

"Thomas? Do you think it wise sir? He barely knows anything about record keeping let alone account affairs." Carson said frowning, glaring at the man in question down on the decks as they spoke.

"He's helped out in the past and frankly he can't do worse than Mason ever did." Carson sighed heavily admitted defeat.

Bates looked out at the sea trying to see what had captured the Admiral's attention. "And whose to take over the cabin boys' duties?"

"The pirate of course."

Carson and Bates both stared at the Admiral wondering if they had heard him right.

Carson, flustered, quickly responded, "Surely you can't be serious sir."

Robert turned, looking at the two men as he placed his hands behind his back. "Perfectly. We need to direct all our manpower to repairs and we'll keep his handcuffs on at all times. It might be a bit difficult but there's enough chain for him to be able to mop the decks and what not."

"But what if he tries to escape?" Carson all but shouted.

Robert frowned, "As much as I hate to admit it the pirate was right yesterday when he said he had nowhere to go. He either does as we say and make it to the courts or he drowns in the ocean, either way he's going to die."

* * *

Captain O'Brien threw a bucket at the men and contemplated throwing another man off the ship.

They had been winning, they had been so close to sinking that bloody navy ship and then next thing she knew they were running with the tails in-between their legs, "DAMN IT!"

Sarah O'Brien was in no mood for talking right now. She was on her way to grab a drink from her quarters when she almost slipped on something. Looking down she grabbed the that thing and growled.

"Kent!" She hissed. The man nervously walked toward trying to pretend that he was more confident than he was.

She threw his rosary at his face, the boy just barely catching it. "If I see that thing again I'll send you to the plank you hear me?"

Kent nodded before looking down at it. "Wait, Captain this isn't mine."

O'Brien glowered at him, sarcastically saying,"Oh yes because we had a whole crew of Catholics on board."

"It's got some funny writing on it Captain. Mine's in English ma'am."

O'Brien rolled her eyes and began to walk away when she stopped. "Funny writing you say?"

Kent nodded before realizing her back was turned to him and replied, "Yes Captain."

O'Brien spun around snatching the rosary in her hands and looking at it.

She'd seen this rosary before, and there was only one pirate with funny writing like this on a rosary.

Sarah O'Brien smiled before yelling out, "Alright you pathetic bastards get to work! We'll heading north." Spinning the rosary in her hand she smiled as she said, "Back to where we saw The Emerald."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so for some reason I had a LOT of trouble with this chapter. It's probably because there was no Sybil/Tom interaction & no Tom in with chapter, but don't worry! The next few chapters are going to be a slower focusing more on the two's relationships.**

**Also I'd like to give a BIG THANK YOU to the person who nominated me for a Highclere Award! Thank you so much! I feel very privileged that someone liked one of my stories enough to nominated it!**


	6. Cabin Boy

Tom mopped the deck, he was almost done all he had left was to finish this area next to the cabin. Well unless the men decide otherwise he thought dryly.

All morning the men on board had been inventing this and that for him to clean, mockingly calling him Captain when they needed him.

When the Admiral had told him that he would be taking over the cabin boy duties and he had actually been pleased, anything to get out of that damn brig.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he groaned wondering what the those damn seamen had waiting for him now. With angry laced in his voice he said, "What?"

A distinctly feminine gasp came from behind him and quickly turned to see Miss Sybil standing nervously in front of him. He winced.

Sybil bite her lip and started to walk backwards when she said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were busy. I'll come back later."

Tom threw out his hand only for his chains to get in the way. "Wait. I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap you. Stay. Please."

Sybil froze, looking at him for a minute. Looking at him curiously she said, "Are you sure? I'd hate to be a bother."

Tom smiled and shook his head, "It would be no bother at all miss. In fact I would gladly welcome the company."

Sybil smiled back, "Good." She smirked and then placed herself onto a barrel before saying, "Because we had a deal Mr. Branson and I think it is about time for your first payment."

Tom grinned as he moved the mopstick under his head. "Oh? And tell me miss, did you make good on your side of the bargain?"

She smiled brightly, he cheeks becoming rosy and Tom couldn't help but think she was rather pretty when she smiled like that. "As a matter of fact I did. Your rosary is perfectly fine and on The Soap."

"How'd you do it?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I gave the questions." She said cheekily, " Maybe if you're good I'll be kind enough to tell you."

_And maybe if I'm good you'll lips will be doing something else._ Tom bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying his thoughts. _She's the Admiral's daughter Tom! You shouldn't even be talking to her let alone flirting with her!_

"-pirate?" He looked up realizing that she had spoken. He shook his head, "Sorry my head was in the clouds. What did you say?"

Sybil frowned, "I asked how did you become a pirate."

Tom raised his eyebrow as to say really? but she nodded, he chuckled and scratched his chin. "Wellll..."

_It was his night off from the fleet and he was going to enjoy it, with large amounts of alcohol, gambling, and if things went well waking up with a pretty lass next to him._

_Walking down the pier he came across a rough looking pub. He grinned his kind of way. He may be in the navy but he was certainly no fancy man._

"You were in the navy?" Sybil said rather loudly but it was so surprising. Branson, a pirate Captain with a rather large sum attach to him head, was once a upon a time in the **Navy**_._

"I was a cabin boy- Though I _should _have been at least a seamen, but I'm Irish so that was never going to happen."

"Why not?" She said confused, surely if he had been a good worker...

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" He asked not wanting to explain it to her. She nodded, her head bobbing violently.

He chuckled, _walking into the place he brought him some rum as he scouted the pub for a game. In the far back he could see a card game going on. He grinned, sauteing over, and giving the pretty waitress a wink he walked over to the table._

Sybil rolled her eyes.

Tom bit his cheek from laughing as he innocently smiled, "What?"

Sybil held in a smile but rolled her eyes. "Continue."

He nodded his head, _He was on a roll. He had just won his fifth game giving him a very gracious amount of money and to top it off some man's boat!_

"Is that how you got the Emerald? Through a game of cards?"

Tom frowned and glared, "Do you want to hear this story or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

_He grabbed his winnings pulling them towards him, debating whether or not he should play another game or hit the road, when someone stabbed a knife into the table._

_He looked up it was the man who just lost his boat._

"_Youv' been cheeating." The man slurred, as the night had gone on the man had a few too many pints of ale._

"_I'm no cheater. You're just drunk." He said, pulling the knife out of the deed for the paper. He had planned to give it back, after all the men _was _extremely drunk, but now he felt like keeping it._

_The man growled and ripped the knife from his hands thinking quickly Tom grabbed the man's gun off the table and pulled it towards the man's temple._

Sybil gasped, placing her hands over her mouth but Tom ignored it continued on with his story.

"_I've won fair and square you drunkard now drop the damn knife." The table was tense. The other men had their under the table ready to grab their weapons at any second when the man laughed._

_He frowned, he certainly hadn't expected that._

_The man dropping his knife grinned at him. Slowly Tom lowered the gun back on the table._

"_I like you lad." He then nodded at the waitress, "Another drink for my new friend here!"_

"Wait- He brought you a drink?"

His grin grew as wide as the Cheshire Cat, "Over the night we brought a _lot _of drinks."

_Laughter erupted from their mouths, laughing about what he couldn't remember, but they were well and properly drunk. He had only been that drunk a handful of times._

"_I like you Tom," the man, whose name was Samuel he learned, said. "In fact what do you think about joining me on my ship."_

_Tom laughed, "I don't think my commanding officers would like that."_

_Samuel laughed, "Suppose not, but then again who's going to miss a cabin boy? Besides if you come with me I'll make you a proper member of the crew... In fact how would you fancy being a gunner?"_

_He grinned, "I think..." he slurred, "I think I'd be a fool to say no."_

"And the next morning I woke up on the deck, sun beaming down on my face with the world's biggest hangover, with Captain Black Sam." Tom said swirling the mop in his hand as she mouth dropped open.

"You- you were a gunner on Black Sam's ship!" She spurred. Black Sam Bellamy was one of the richest pirates ever known before he died!

"So you heard of him?" He teased, after all everyone's heard of Black Sam.

"Heard of him! Goodness of course I've heard of him!" Sybil said eyes wide and staring until she began laughing.

"What?" He said suddenly feeling unsure. She smiled looking up at him in that coy way of hers before giggling. "Looks like you didn't wake up alone after all."

* * *

This chapter was so fun to write! I just love the idea of Tom becoming a pirate by accident! And just to let you know Sam Bellamy was an actual english pirate (though he died in 1717 for the sake of the story he died in 1817). He was apparently famous for being one of the richest pirates in history but also for being merciful and generous towards his captives. He like to think of himself as Robin Hood to the point that his men called themselves Robin Hood's Men. Which sort of makes him a perfect role-model for our Tom here!


	7. A Stormy Night

"…So we follow the map and we go to the island and guess what we found?" Tom said with that impossibly large grin on his face. He was standing next to her with his hands and chin on top of the mop slowly rocking his heels as he talked.

Sybil smiled when Branson smiled like that she couldn't help but smile back. "What?"

It had been two weeks since The Soap had come and gone and since that day there hadn't been a day where she hadn't talk to Captain Tom Branson. She'd talk to him sometimes for only a few minutes and others for what felt like minutes but had actually been hours. Tom shook his head, "You have to guess."

Sybil bit her lip, "Alright then, let's see you found…. Mermaids!"

Tom bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing, and with the most serious voice he could muster, "Mermaids?"

Sybil shrugs her shoulders but he could see the amusement in her eyes as she speaks, "I'm probably not going to guess it so why not guess something extraordinary? I find I like extraordinary things in life."

And Tom wants to tell her that he thinks _she's_ extraordinary but he holds his tongue. For what feels like the millionth time today he reminds himself who she is, or to be precise whose daughter she is. _She's the Admiral's daughter, she's the Admiral's daughter and not for the likes of a pirate like you._

He sighs dramatically pretending to be put out. "Fine I shall tell you, but this is against my better judgment." He then gives her a mockingly cross look before talking. "We get there and we find… nothing."

"Nothing?" Sybil says confused.

He laughs, "Absolutely nothing and would you like to know why?" She nods, "Because there was no island."

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "No island? How is that possible?"

"Turns out the map was a fake. A fake so good that the entire British navy and all us pirates were fighting over it."

"So you won the battle only to lose the treasure?" Sybil hops onto the barrel and swings her legs wondering where the story was going next.

"Aye and we were angry as hell- sorry. We were angry and after three months we finally found the forger."

"And?" She's amazed by his ability to tell a story. He has this way with words that she can't explain; she thinks it has something to do with his voice. His voice that seems to hug each syllable as his stories spiral out of his lips.

"_And_," he says looking straight into her eyes, and she thinks maybe it's his eyes. The way his eyes never leave hers, the intensity of his eyes and how they seem to twinkle when he tells a story. "I walk into the small cottage house, stare the forger in the eyes, drop the map on the desk, and offer her a position on my crew."

"Her?"

He grins "Aye her name is Gwen and she's the best forger in the business. Gotten us through quite a few pinches with her talent." And while she'd excite to hear her, about a real female pirate that just so happens to be a member of his crew she can't help but feel an odd pang in her stomach and a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You should've of seen her face Miss Sybil, when I dropped that map on her desk. I swear I could see her life flashing before her eyes!"

She chuckles but the bitter taste in her mouth is still very much there. She decides it's because of the question she has been hesitating to bring up about his ship and crew.

"Branson…" She looks down at her hands. Afraid of his reaction, "What… How did you get strayed out in the ocean?"

"I've been wondering when you'd ask about that." His voice holds no bitterish or anger. She takes a deep breath and looks up to see him smiling softly at her, and her heart feels like it's about to burst.

* * *

Thomas walks into his office, his _temporary office_ he reminds himself bitterly, _And not for much longer._

He throws a file on the floor, knowing he'll have to collect the papers later but right now not caring. He was a grand purser, was he? Then why was he only temporary and why was he getting transferred to a different barrack once they reached land?

Thomas kicked his chair sending it across the room wanting to shout, to scream, but instead taking deep heavy breaths.

He looks down at the papers on the ground and sees the numbers. Numbers of who gets how much and when. And suddenly an idea pops in his head. _If I'm only going to be the purser for a few more weeks might make the most of it._ So Thomas collects the papers on the ground and starts following the money, to see where it won't be missed.

* * *

Tom walks over and sits on the barrel next to her. She's suddenly aware this is the first time they've sat next to each other. He always stands when they talk, she realizes, always standing and always at least half a meter away from her. Her hands are sweating.

Tom chuckled, "It not really all that interesting to be honest." He says while looking at the sea. She tries to see what's captured his attention but she doesn't see anything but water.

"It was a storm, a great big terrible storm that had the ship moving this way and that. Great giant waves crashing against the ship's sides and water rolling down one side of the deck to the other. I was on helm. Couldn't sleep. One giant wave came from behind and next thing I knew I'm in the ocean kicking and grabbing hold of a piece of wood that fell off my ship."

Sybil stares at him. He makes it sound as if it was not important, as if him almost dying wasn't important. She grabs his arm and he finally looks at her. "How long were you floating about?"

He shrugs, "Don't know. A couple of hours I imagine."

She hesitance before asking her next question, "Why didn't you tell my father? Surely it wouldn't have put your ship or crew in danger?"

Looking outwards once again he answers in a low voice, "Because it is the principle of the matter. If I told him without any resist, any refusal, it would mean I'm a coward. A man so afraid of dying he's willing to do anything to live, turning against my men with my tail between my legs. I want to live, but I'll not betray my men."

She doesn't know what to say. "It's a miracle you stayed above the water as long as you did."

Tom doesn't say anything. She wonders what he's thinking about, if he's thinking about that night. She finds herself reaching out and stroking his arm, stoking him from his elbow to his knuckles before going back up. By the third time she reaches his knuckles he stops her, placing his hand over hers.

* * *

"Where did you get this?" The man spat throwing the rosary onto the table.

"I didn't steal it." Sarah O'Brien replied, "I found it on my ship after I went head to head with a navy ship."

"A navy ship?" The man said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes it was on the floor of the deck, someone must of throw it on board." She said walking around the cabin.

"So your saying-"

"Oh for the love of God, yes Kieran, I'm saying your Captain is alive on a navy ship!" Shaking her head, this was why she never talked to crewmen.

Kieran stare at her, eyes narrow as he spoke his next words, "What are you proposing?"

_Maybe he isn't dumb after all._ "I'm proposing my help, on getting your Captain back."

"And what do you want in exchange?" He glared.

"Oh I think he can come to some kind of agreement." O'Brien said smiling widely.

* * *

**A/N: LOL so sorry it the secret behind how Tom got lost at sea was a bit anti-climactic but I hope the ending makes up for that!**


	8. Maybe

**A/N: Sorry this one's so late! My exams are coming up (like tomorrow!) and I've been super busy! I also would like to give a shout out to The Yankee Countess for giving suggesting a certain scene between our favorite couple!**

* * *

Tom decides that while scrubbing inside is easier thanks to no annoying seamen harassing him he rather be mopping the decks. Scrubbing the floors he goes from room to room never in the same spot for too long ultimately meaning that if _she _wants to see him, talk to him she won't know where to find it.

Sighing Tom plops the scrubber into the bucket and heads into the next room. Stepping into the Admiral's office he's surprise to find it empty. Usually the Admiral or one of his men is in when he comes to clean glaring at him while he scrubs.

Peeking outside the door to make sure no one's coming Tom quietly closes the door and heads to the desk.

He's been given a gift, and he thanks his lucky star for it. If he can find the key to his handcuff then if O'Brien saw the rosary and decided to help and if his men are on their way then he has to have a key for when the time comes to leave this ship.

* * *

Sighing Sybil walks down the hall. She's been looking for Branson all morning but he seems to be nowhere. Tired and embarrassed of having to explain or rather make up some ridiculous reason for entering a room full of officers Sybil decides to curl up in her bed and read a good book.

Opening the door to her room she's both surprised and pleased to find Branson on all fours in her room. Even more so when she notices that his shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

"Fancy meeting you here Branson," she said smiling strutting into the room and sitting rather causally on the bed.

To say he's surprise to see her is an understatement. Suddenly realizing he's alone in a bedroom with her, in _her_ bedroom he jumps to his feet. "Miss Sybil."

He's not sure what to do or how to act, only sure that no matter what he should not listen to the voices in his head, especially the voice that's telling him to lock the door and kiss those luscious full lips until they are swollen from his kisses.

Shaking his head Tom looks down at her and gulps. She may have been confident walking in but it's clear by the way she bites her lip that she's nervous as well. She's the epitome of innocence and it only makes him want to kiss her more.

An awkward silence fills the room neither knowing what to say or do.

"Branson I was-"

"I don't suppose-"

They lock eyes only to simultaneously look away and laugh. And somehow it helps ease their nervousness.

He smiles and nods for her to talk.

Chuckling Sybil smiles as she asks what he was going to say.

He shrugs, "I was going to ask if you would like me to go, come back later."

Sybil shakes her head, "Why would I want that? I have been looking for you all day."

The idea that she had been running around looking for _him_ makes his heart leap through his chest. Trying to be nonchalant about her words he crosses his arms across his chest. "Oh? Why's that?"

"I want to hear more about your adventures," she grins crossing her legs Indian style.

He raises an eyebrow at the rather unlady-like gesture. Sybil blushes but nevertheless lifts her chin up defiance.

"All right what would you like to hear this time miss?"

"Hmmm… Oh! What about one of your adventures with Captain Sam?" Sybil liked hearing about his early years as a pirate. How he got his start and how Captain Sam taught him there was more than one way to be a pirate.

Tom nodded his head and leaned against her desk chair. He snapped, "I got one."

Sybil smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed wanting to sit close to him like she had that day on the deck.

Tom shook his head, "I prefer to stand actually, right. There was this one time…"

But Sybil wasn't listening. Frowning she wonders yet again why he always stands as far away from her as he can.

"Why do you always do that?"

Blinking Tom frowns, surely she was not talking about him dropping the map? "Do what?"

"Stand as far away from me as humanly possible."

He grimaced, so she had noticed.

Noticing his discomfort and lack of eye contact, a thought suddenly occurred to Sybil that it could be her. _Oh no. Do I smell? I must spell absolutely horrid if he has to stand that far to talk to me!_

"Branson… do I…" blushing heavily, Sybil plucks up her courage. "Do I… smell?"

"What? Heavens no! You smell wonderful! If anything you smell too nice!" It's his turn to blush now. He hadn't meant to say that last bit but like so very often his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

Sybil looks down at her hands but the smile on her face says it all.

Tom smiles, only too pleased that he can create such a radiant smile on her face.

Suddenly frowning Sybil looks up and ask, "Then why…?"

Wanting nothing more than to bring back her beautiful smile he opens his mouth. "Because-"

"Sybil can I borrow- Oh!" Jerking their heads at the door they both pale at the sight of her older sister Mary.

Thinking fast Sybil says in an authoritative tone, "Thank you Branson but you can scrub the floors later."

Standing up straight he nods his head. "Of course miss."

Picking up the bucket he quickly rushes out the door only looking at her as he closes the door to give her a quick smile.

Pulling herself off her bed she walks over to her vanity. "What did you want to borrow Mary?"

Sybil prays that her voice sounds relaxed and normal as if she wasn't hiding something from her.

In her usual Mary fashion Mary raised a pointed eyebrow and looked at her as she said, "I was wondering if I could borrow your pearls. It seems I forgot to pack them."

Sybil opened her jewelry box pulled them out yet again hoping she wasn't acting unnaturally. "Here you go."

"Thank you," playing with the pearls Mary walked around the room looking at little things around the room.

"Sybil what was the pirate doing in your room?"

Sybil takes a deep breath, trying to calm her heart before turning around and saying nonchalantly, "He came in to clean the floors, after all he is the cabin boy at the moment."

Mary gives her a look and cooling asking, "And that's why he was in here, the _only_ reason?"

"Of course why else would he be?"

* * *

"Oi pirate! Admiral Crawley wants to see you." One of the men says while grabbing him roughly towards the Admiral's office.

Tom paled, _Oh Lord please don't tell me he knows that I was alone with Sybil in her room…_

Taking a deep breath and trying to pretend that he wasn't nervous, he walked into the office. "Well Admiral you summoned me?"

Robert frowns; _it seems he hasn't loss any of his brashness since the last time we spoke. _He glares as the pirate sits down.

"Branson," And Tom gulps nervously. "What happened to The Emerald?"

Tom relaxed and almost burst into laughter. _Oh thank the Lord he doesn't know!_

"I told you _Admiral_ I am not telling you anything."

* * *

Being shoved out of the Admiral's office Tom cannot help but smirk. Being thrown out of the office after ten minutes was only proved that he was getting to the man. As the two men push him into a corridor Tom falters in his step.

Standing up straight his heart leaps out of his chest when he sees her.

"Miss Sybil," one of the men says and the other repeats. She gives them both a quick smile but when she looks at him she smiles just like she did in her bedroom and blushes as she ducks her head down.

His insides feel like jelly but he can't stop grinning. And while he knows nothing can happen between them, that nothing _should _happen, he can't but wonder if that's true. If nothing could happen then why did he feel like this and why… why did Sybil look at him like that?

_Maybe…. Just maybe… she feels the same…_


	9. The Soap Strikes Back!

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the small hiatus guys but during the last month I decide to write a fic for the holiday season called **_**A Downton Holiday**_** based off the movie **_**The Holiday**_**. Trying to wrap it up as quickly as possible I'm afraid I had to neglect this story for a bit but don't worry I'm back and looking forward to writing the next few chapters! **

**Also a special thanks to Pointless Things for making me such a lovely this poster for this fic! Without future ado here's the new chapter, The Soap Strikes Back!**

* * *

Bates looks into the distance from the top deck and sees something on the outskirts of the sea. He pulls out a small scope from his pocket and looks through it. _It's a ship all right_ but the sun is right behind it and he can see if the ship is ally or foe. Looking over his shoulder at the Admiral Bates says, "Admiral sir look."

Robert walks over and takes the scope from Lieutenant Bates and looks through. He can see the outline of a ship and frowns. Passing the scope back into Bates hands he says, "Keep an eye on that ship Lieutenant."

"Of course sir."

Robert walks over to the stairs but stops and looks towards the ship. He feels a weight grow in his stomach, something is about to happen he can feel it. Something is starting to change and wonders if it has anything to do with that ship on the horizon.

* * *

"Why do they call you Revolutionary Tom?" Sybil asks swaying her legs off her usual barrel. As the words leave her lips she feels her cheeks heat up once his name falls out of her lips.

Tom smirks pulling the mop into the bucket and laughs. "They call me that for my 'revolutionary ideals'."

His eyes were bright she thought, not for the first time, that his eyes were the same color of the sea. A glorious shade of blue-green that seem to perfect match the sea as the sun shined on it and it only grew brighter as he spoke. "You see I believe that everyone should have a say in what the government says and does not just royalty and the aristocracy or the wealthy but the common people; the farmers, the blacksmiths, mothers and fathers, everyone."

Her lips curved to a smile she had never heard such an idea. It was rather wonderful. "Which is why you steal from the rich and give to the poor?" She teased.

Tom chuckled, "You make me sound like Robin Hood." He grinned shaking his head as he began mopping the deck again. "I'll admit I do believe that if the monetary gap between the aristocracies and the working class was smaller than maybe it would be easier for the people to have their voices heard," his face grew serious and his eyes for the first time seem to dim. "If I can I'll give some money to those I feel deserve it but most of the time I keep it. I'm a pirate my life revolves around searching the seas for treasure with maps or capturing ships and taking the goods they have. I don't believe in unnecessary death but that's part of my job."

His eyes were searching into her as if he was looking for something in her eyes. She looked down and swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. "…Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know, that my life while wild and fun and… liberating it has its cost." His eyes soften and she nodded but as she looked into his eyes she felt that wasn't the entire answer; that there was another reason why he told her that he was only back.

* * *

"Holy sh-" Bates shouted. Carson looked over at him from his post.

"Lieutenant Bates?"

Bates turned around a bewildered look on his face. "I need to find the Admiral," he licked his lips and looked over at the sea and said, "Immediately."

Carson watched as Bates ran down the stairs and furrowed his brows. Looking at the direction Bates had been over he gasped. "Good Lord in heaven! How did they get so close so soon?"

There were two ships speeding towards them, The Soap and The Emerald.

In the back of his mind Carson wondered where the next ship came from shook the thought out of head quickly moving into actions.

* * *

Tom hears the orders from Lieutenant Carson and immediately rushes over to the side. Looking in the distance we can see it. The Emerald, his beautiful ship is coming for him. He turns back to Sybil and his smile fall out his face. He was about to leave the ship, leave _her_.

Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes and said "Sybil-" He stopped however when a moment later two men came towards them.

They raised an eyebrow at Sybil but say nothing to her. "Pirate it's time to get back into the brig." One man growled.

Tom groaned how was he supposed to get off with ship now? Looking away from the men an idea formed into his head. Walking forward he fell in front of Sybil.

Sybil instinctively leaned down to help him up as the men shouted, "Get up you stinkin' pirate!"

As she reached for his arm she heard his whisper, "Sybil I need you to get me the key to brig."

Stunned Sybil froze. "What?" she hissed back.

His eyes pleaded as he said, "Please this might be my only chance." Looking at him she knew she could not say no. She discreetly nodded her head and he stood back on his feet before the men grabbed him and pulled him again.

* * *

Robert cursed under his breath; as another cannon hit the ship. The men were running about as Carson and Bates shouted orders at them. They were cornered, sandwiched in between the two pirate ships as they circled them. Cannons coming from both sides they both need a miracle to save them.

* * *

Running through the ship Sybil tears apart her father's office searching for the key. "Come on, come on, where is it?" She mumbles to herself as she searches through the draw. She's found Branson's pistol, something she sure he'd like back when she slams the draw shut. Groaning in frustration Sybil throws a book off his desk.

"Think!" She scolds at herself. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. _Now where would Papa put it? Somewhere safe, somewhere he felt secure about._ She opens her eyes and rushes out the door and down the hall to his sleeping quarters.

Throwing the door open she ran to the trunk. Ripping it open she ran her fingers through the objects inside until she found the key. Grinning she pulled the key close as she sets out for the brig.

Running through the halls she sees the crewmen running with way and that trying like her to get to their destination as quickly as possible. Checking to see that no one is near the stairs leading to the brig Sybil descends the stairs.

"Branson I found it!" She shouts as runs over to the bars. Pulling the key out of her pocket she remembers what else she found. "Oh! And I found your pistol too!"

He grins as she places the key into the lock, "Thanks and I knew you would!" Grabbing something out of his pocket he pulls out another key and quickly shoves this key into the keyhole in his cuffs.

Sybil gasps, "When did you get that?"

He grins and rubs his wrist for a moment. "I nicked it from your father's office the other day while I was cleaning."

Sybil looks at Tom and smiles only for it to fell a moment later when it finally occurs to her that he's leaving. Looking down at her feet, "I suppose this is the last time we'll ever meet."

"It doesn't have to be." Her head snaps up and she stares at him with wide eyes as he steps closer to her.

Taking a deep breath Tom says the words he's been longing to say, "Come with me."

"What?" She stutters out.

"I've told myself and told myself that you're too far above me. But I can't get you out of my head. And I know what coming with me would mean- that you might never get to see your family again but I'm make something of myself I promise-"

"I know you will." She said softly taking a tiny step closer.

"Then bet on me!" He said earnestly. "And if you do I promise to devote every waking moment to your happiness!"

Sybil searched his face not knowing what to do or say. "Branson… I- this is so sudden I don't know what to do." Her hands went to her face and cradled it.

Tom took a breath. It wasn't a no. Clearing his throat he spoke, "In two weeks the Admiral is going to pass an island when he does my ship will pass this one. If you decide yes- that you want to travel the seas with me then take this out," he pulled his pistol from his pocket and placed it in her hands. Curling her fingers around it, "And fire one bullet in the air."

Taking a deep breath she asked, "And if my decision is no?"

"Then do nothing, I'll tell my men to keep going and ignore the ship." He paused before smiling weakly, "Keep the pistol as a memento."

Leaning forward on impulse he lightly kisses her cheek and then blushes as he mumbles, "Sorry just in case I never get the chance in the future."

She watches stunned as he runs up the stairs. Touching her cheek she feels her face grow on fire before she runs up the stairs following him. She just reaches the deck and throws open the door to see pirates and officers fighting on the deck.

She looks around trying to find him when she sees him grab a rope and look over at him and smiles. "Two weeks," he mouths before swinging across the water onto the Emerald.

Sybil stands rooted to the ground when she hears an order come from her father above her. "Keep your stances men! Help's coming!" Tearing her eyes away from Branson's ship she looks to the other side where the Soap lies and sees past in another ship coming forward.

She watches as the pirates start back to their own ships preparing to leave as the massive ship comes forwards to save her father's ship.


	10. Two Weeks

"I think it's time for you go Captain." Admiral Crawley said looking outwards to the sea before turning back to the man who nearly two weeks ago saved his ship and crew.

Captain Matthew Crawley stared back, a look of surprise and uneasiness on his face. "Are you sure Admiral Sir? I don't mind traveling alongside your ship until you reach England."

Robert smiled fondly at the young man, "England is only a few days away Captain. No pirate would dare to attack us now. No you need to get back to your own orders. It was more than generous of you to stay in formation with us for this long." Robert stared at Matthew a moment longer before hesitantly saying, "The truth is the reason you stayed this longer was to because you wanted to be close to Mary isn't it?"

Matthew looked down flustered but nodded. Robert eyes soften, "I'm sorry things did not work out between my eldest and you. I truly am."

"So am I Admiral." He replied looking at his hands.

Robert nodded his head and then asked, "If you don't mind answering…Whatever happened between you two Matthew? What when wrong?"

Matthew looked up and smiled sadly, "I wish I knew sir. Truly I don't know, I really don't know."

* * *

Sybil woke up to the ship tossing and turning. Closing her eyes she briefly hoped she could still go back to sleep when a thought struck her. Opening her eyes she jerked up and slipped her hand under her mattress feeling about the space until her hand found the object she was looking for.

She pulled it out and quickly un-wrapped the white handkerchief she had wrapped it in. The pistol was the same as always and yet Sybil still let out a sigh of relief that it hadn't fallen out during the storm last night or from the rocking of the ship this morning.

Carefully wrapping the gun back into her handkerchief she slipped it back into her hiding place before getting up for the new day.

* * *

Mary walked through the hall only to run into the very person she was trying to avoid. Smiling tightly she said, "Good morning Captain Crawley."

Matthew stared into her eyes for a moment as if he was searching for something only to drop his gaze a second later. "Miss Mary."

He walked past her and Mary felt out a sigh of relief when she heard his footsteps stop. "Mary…"

She froze, her heart beating rapidly. He repeated her name and this time she turned around. "Yes Matthew?"

He looked down before he abruptly looked up. "I'm leaving," he swallowed before continuing, "Today actually. Your father decided that its time that I get back on my way."

Mary smiled, "Of course. After all it's not as if the ship is any danger." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave when Matthew grabbed her arm.

"You're four days away from England. I highly doubt that pirates will attack." Matthew said as he tried to hold his tongue before he said something he would regret.

Mary barked out a laugh as she pulled her arm away from his grip. "Well if you _highly_ doubt it then I'm sure it's true." She was about to leave when he started to laugh. "What?"

He shook his head before laughing bitterly, "I feel as if I've gotten back in time. Way back before I asked you to marry me, when you still hated me."

A deep layer of guilt sunk into her stomach. "I don't hate you Matthew."

"Could have fooled me," he replied back as he gazed at her one last time before walking away.

* * *

Sybil walked around the deck in a haze. Without her realizing it her feet had took her to the spot where she would go to talk with Branson.

She smiled as she thought of him; grinning widely at her with his head leaning on the top of the mop and told her stories. Stories about ships, about Captain Black Sam, about treasure and gold, about the friends he had made and the friends he had lost at battle. About his life, the very life he wanted to share with her.

Sybil looked out into the sea. _This is spot I was standing in the night I first saw him_ she mused.

In the distance she could see an island, the same island Branson had told her about. They would reach it tomorrow, two weeks after he had left and proposed just like he said they would.

Her mother once told her the most important day of her life would be her wedding day but looking out she realized that was wrong, because tomorrow no matter what her decision was it would change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit M/M focused but it's necessary for something I have planned later. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is the big day! Will Sybil decide to stay or run-off with the handsome pirate?**


	11. Now or Never

**A/N: Please read the author note at the bottom of the chapter! It's EXTREMELY important to the story!**

* * *

She had barely slept all night, too afraid that if she did then she would miss The Emerald. Staring up at the ceiling Sybil sighed. She still hadn't made a decision. Groaning into her pillow she wished she could make up her mind. Every time she thought she had come up with a decision she would laugh with her sisters or pass the door to the brig and suddenly she wasn't sure anymore.

Shaking her head Sybil pulled herself up and began to dress herself. Looking into the mirror she noticed her suitcase in the corner. Without thinking her feet moved towards her closet and her hands began pulling out a few dresses.

_I should pack- just in case. _She thought, after all if she did go she would need clothes.

Looking about she found herself placing her favorite books and a few mementos that she couldn't bear to be parted with. As she closed the suitcase she swallowed. Wondering where she would be when she unpacked. Here or on the Emerald.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she slipped Branson's pistol into her skirt and pulled on a jacket to cover the back of the pistol.

* * *

"It's such a pity that Captain Crawley couldn't stay don't you agree Mary?" Edith said smiling perkily at Mary.

Sybil stiffed a groan as she stared at her breakfast. Why were her sisters always at each other's throats?

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know I must confess it nice to have our ship back. It was started to get rather crowd besides I'm sure his lieutenant had better things to do then listen to you pester him all day." She then took a sip of her tea.

Robert sighed deeply as he stared at the paper, "Mary." Edith smiled triumphantly at Mary as her father continued, "And Edith don't stir."

Sybil bit her lip from laughing. Looking up she wondered if she would ever listen to her sisters' arguing ever again.

* * *

Tom racked his hands through his hair for the millionth time that day. Today was the day. Any moment now Admiral Crawley's ship would start to pass and he would know if Sybil wanted to be with him or not.

The door opened and one of his crewmates Alfred, grinned. "Captain! The ship's starts to pass, is it time to move?"

Tom nodded, "Aye." Swallowing and licking his lips as he walked onto the deck, "It's now or never."

* * *

She was standing in their spot, their small strip of deck on the side of the cabin, staring out at the island.

_He said he would pass us when he reached the island. Where is he?_ …_What if he isn't coming?_

The thought had just raced through her mind, giving her no time to think on it, when they had started to pass the island and The Emerald suddenly appeared from the other side of the island.

Sybil gasped. She could hear her father and his men shouting vaguely in the background but it had no effect on her. Her eyes were glued to the ship searching frantically for Branson.

She looked up at the upper deck and there he was, Captain Tom Branson. His head was moving about as if looking for something until he saw her. Looking at him she knew her answer.

Tearing her eyes from his she pulled out the pistol tucked into her skirt and curled her hand around it. Looking back at him she lifted the pistol into the air and pulled the trigger.

Sybil fell back, surprised by the force of such a small weapon.

She could hear her father shouting, asking who had fired. Branson's ship was directly across from them now and she could see his men getting ready to jump on when she remembered her suitcase. It was still in her room!

Scrambling up, she run past the officers on deck and pushed past the men inside. "Excuse me, excuse me!" She cried out to each other.

Ripping her door open she grabbed her case and started back towards the deck.

* * *

Tom climbed up the stairs as the ship started towards the naval ship. He watched in amusement for a moment as the navy men ran around frantically onboard. His eyes moved away when he saw the Admiral.

He needed to find Sybil. Tom's eyes raced across the ship looking for her when he finally saw her in the same place she was the last time his ship had come.

Looking into her eyes he watched as he looked down and then back up at him as she fired the pistol. He grinned as he raced down the stairs heading towards his the future Mrs. Branson.

* * *

The sound of swords clashing and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. Tom raced across the ship dodging swords as he run to where he last saw her fire the pistol but she wasn't there. Panic filled him as he wondered where she could have gone. _Maybe someone pulled her inside… or maybe she already changed her mind._

Tom was just thinking of trying to get inside when she appeared. "Sybil!"

She grinned and ran towards him, "Branson!"

He grinned as she stood in front of him and reached for her hand and kissed it. "I thought you changed your mind for a second there."

Her gazed softened, "Of course not. I just had to run inside and get my suitcase." Looking down at her other hand he finally noticed the case.

Tom smiled and squeezed her hand, "Are you ready?"

If Tom had any doubts about her decision they dissolved as her face light up and chirped, "Yes!"

Pulling her by the hand he walked back onto the deck and raised his arm, signaling the men on his ship to throw him a rope. As the rope came forward he dropped her hand and climbed onto the banter. Holding the rope in one hand he reached out for her in the other. Sybil took his hand and stood next to him, and as he pulled her close.

Looking back onto the deck she watched the men onboard fight each other. She was just about to turn her head back towards The Emerald when her eyes landed on a man falling to the ground and revealed her father. His eyes widened as he took her in.

"I'm sorry Papa," she whispered as Branson shouted for his men to fell in. She wrapped her arms around Branson's waist as he pushed off the edge and they were soaring in the air to the other side.

Sybil grinned as she felt Branson's arms wrap around her. They were on the deck and the ship speeding forward, her father's ship becoming a distant speck on the sea.

He dropped his head onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "So where are we heading?"

She laughed and turned her head back to look at him, "Hmmm good question Branson."

He grinned roguishly as he teased, "You know you can call me Tom."

Blushing Sybil nodded. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "You know I've always wanted to ride an elephant on my wedding day."

Tom chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?" Moving his head to the side he shouted out, "Alright men you heard her! We're heading to India!"

The men cheered and Sybil and Tom laughed before he took her face into his hands.

His eyes soften and a gentle smile crossed his face as his thumb stroked her cheek. "I love you," he said before leaning down and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end guys but don't fear there WILL be a sequel! I have everything planned out all I need is a title and should be up (hopefully) sometime next week.**

**The sequel is going to begin a few months later with Tom & Sybil already married. There will be sword-fighting, treasure maps, & booty traps! Not to mention Sybil will learn how to use a pistol properly, The Soap will make another appearance and this will not be the last time you see Admiral Crawley!**

**So keep this story on alert people because when the sequel comes out I will put up a note as chapter 12 letting you know what the title is!**


	12. Sequel!

**Hey everybody the sequel to this story is now up! Look for Married On the High Seas~**


End file.
